im sorry boy, shouldnt fly with his kind
by nrs
Summary: mon cheri! the night is young, the moon is full and your so hot! style
1. i am zee cabbage and you are zee cornbee

hi im kip. im a bear. a fucking bear. this is my story. i dont punctuate and you guys dont care that i dont end most sentences with periods right? coz i love you guys.

and you guys deserve a free bj coupon. call me. ill hook you up. so. so. so. so. much. enjoy

?

////////////////////

suddenly im pulled by someone saying  
"permit me to introduce myself. i am pepe le pew, your lover. c est i amour! c est toujours! i am zee cabbage and you are zee corned beef. zee arms of pepe are upon you." and start getting kissed from my ear down to my collar bone  
and it probably would have continued if i didnt push kenny away

"god your such a horndog"

"your justa sexy little saint rockin skinny jeans"

"riight"

kenny puts his arms around me  
and basically makes me drag him around the school to my super bff  
when we arrive hes shutting his locker and looks towards us and smiles  
lips together  
and waves while his smile slowly opens showing his white pearly teeth  
teeth so clean you can eat on them but only if they were the size of miley cyrus's  
mine are stained from cigarettes  
my sbf said i was very sexy when i smoked  
sarcastically

"HAAAaaaay" he says in a high going low voice  
he always says it this way  
kinda like he meant to add 'fancing meetin you heree'  
its cute  
hes cute  
cats are cute  
kyles no cat  
the only thing cats and kyle have in common are  
well  
lungs  
heart  
skin  
hair  
eyes  
feet  
bones  
fat  
protein  
nails  
eye lashes  
eyes  
mouth  
lips  
cherry  
lips  
lashes  
lashes  
cute  
cute  
cute  
cute  
cute  
cute  
cute  
cute

kyle drops some papers from his folder and bends over to get them

perfectly chiseled butt  
firm  
hot buns  
i like hot buns

i laugh

"what the fuck is wrong with me" i smile

kyle looks up and smiles  
lips together  
like he knows what im thinking  
but he doesnt

"you have art next right stan?"

"yes"

"lets fuckin skipp" kyle smiles

kenny smiles

we head out to my car  
1969 el camino  
red  
kyle has his own car  
but he rides in mine all the time  
his isnt as crappy as mine  
he actually bought his  
i got mine in an auction

he has a corvette  
2009 corvette  
black  
why the fuck do we ride my car  
christ

"we better be going to the party later stan," kenny says  
"i wanna get so fucking fucked up"

"well so do i" i reply  
i look at kyle

kyle frowns  
"im a redhead. we like to fuck shit up too"

i sigh

"fine" kyle scoffs "ill designate drive"

arms crossed  
pouting  
hes cute  
cute

kenny smiles rubbing kyles back sympathetically

////////////////////

hi. my names kip. review? and ill throw in a free hand job coup. leave me a rizzle on the telephonizzle?

good day.


	2. tore up from the floor up

i always forget to write these things. but i really have nothing to say most of the time. which

s

u

c

k

s

today i asked my substitute teacher for a caculator and he let me use his. and he talked about it for five minutes. that calculator seriously gives him a boner.

enjoy

?

////////////////////

of course stan  
of course  
of course  
i have to fucking drive  
you and kenny to these  
fucking  
parties  
where you both get drunk and  
make out with some random girls

sometimes i want to get fucking  
tore up  
from the floor up

and kiss you

to have the alcohol mask over me  
giving me this fake  
confidence

and kiss you  
and kiss you  
and kiss you

and maybe youd be so  
wasted  
to let me

and maybe youd be so  
embarrassed  
to not replay the story to me the day after

"hay kyle are you ready?"

maybe ill kiss kenny

"come on. kennys waiting in the car"

to cover up my intentions

"kylee?"

and youll think im just being silly

stans hand are on my cheeks shaking my face

"come dodo" he smiles like hes amused

"sorry i was thinking about something"

"really? like i didnt notice" he smirks

we get in his car  
im always in the middle  
stans car can only fit three people  
and kenny always spreads his legs out  
wide  
which makes me press up against stan  
a  
little  
and  
it  
makes  
me  
feel

"so what were you thinking about?"

so good

i put my head to his shoulder and bat my eyelashes  
"you of course honey" i smile  
he smiles  
kenny laughs

/////////////////////////

good day


	3. all i want is to get fucked up

i like threesomes :D

////////////////////

as soon as we walk into the party  
i gulp down some greygoose vodka  
nothing better than vodka  
strong  
strong beer  
gets you fucked up faster

and all i want is to get fucked up

im already wobbling  
i see bebe  
she looks hot  
and so does mercedes

i wiggle through a crowd in the hallway to the backroom  
where everyone is getting high  
cartman stan and kyle are here  
along with clyde and craig

"shut the fuckin door" /slam  
i fall towards kyle and clyde  
and wiggle my way down  
i hold kyle and smile at him

"i love you kyle" i kiss him on the cheek

he puts his arm around my back

"i love you too" he rubs my back

i laugh  
clyde is making lines  
of coke  
or meth?  
on a compact mirror  
he hands it to cartman

"cartman you better not be addicted to that stuff" kyle says

"shut up bitch" he replies  
kyle scoffs

"im just worried"

"your fucking skinny cartman were all worried" craig says laughing

everything is a blur

im holding kyle much closer  
im making out with his  
neck  
hes moaning  
but he sounds different  
why is he in the passenger seat?  
and why did he dye his hair

stan

well hes hot too  
so im not stopping  
were now kissing  
sloppily  
im laughing into his mouth  
sliding down to his neck  
laughing  
now were both laughing

the door opens and kyles pulling stan out  
ill crawl out hands first  
grabbing the grass and pulling myself out of the car  
kyle is now picking me up

"what are you doing"

"oargh" i feel sick "im ganna throw up"

"kenny! wait till we get inside please!" kyle is pulling me but i dont budge  
i barf  
so  
hard  
im pulled to the ground  
and i keep throwing up  
over  
and  
over  
and  
over

i hear stan start throwing up by stans door  
i laugh  
he laughs  
kyle sighs  
lifts me up  
like a princess  
and takes me inside  
with stan following

were in the bathroom now  
washing up

and before i know it  
me and stan are laying in his bed  
i cuddle closely to him  
and kiss him  
he kisses back

kyle crawls onto the bed  
breaking our kiss  
by laying in between us

"night kole" i slur  
giving him a goodnight peck on the cheek

"nighty kyleor" stan gives him a peck on the lips

kyle sighs and rolls onto his stomach

"night"

////////////////////

dont let the bedbugs bite


End file.
